User talk:Calendarboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel-Microheroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A''' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joe Bleau (Talk) 22:11, December 23, 2010 try this page. you can upload more micros at the same time http://marvel-microheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload i will try to find how to put you admin. Thanks for all the help You have to show me how you do that with the galleries. I try to do it with the W and i couldnt find how :( I will start the K in a few hours. Just need to delete the double i have. Hey, Calendarboy! OI. Eu só vim falar q o nome da categoria do universo Wolverine and the X-Men tá errado. Deveria se chamar Earth 80920 (Wolverine and the X-Men e Avengers EMH hearth) Mycroheroeman Ooooi Ok. Mas sempre q coloc um link-mesmo quando TEM um personagen correspondente-quando eu clico, fica aparecendo q a pagina não existe. heya Nelson where did you pick this up man http://marvel-microheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deadpoolbz3.png? Do you know who did it? It seems I'm not the only one doing byzantines. Razer 20:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) since you are on Storm ... do you know this web page ? http://xmenmicros.webs.com/storm.htm transparency To make backgrounds transparent there are sites like: http://www.iaza.com or http://www.lunapic.com/editor/?action=transparent that can do it for you online (you just upload the image, then choose the "transparent" option, then click the colour you want to make transparent) - its usually best if you change the background before hand to a luminous green/pink/something not in the image since if its white it usually also makes the eyes go transparent. -spec297 O poderoso chato oi Calendarboy. Td bem? desculpe minha chatice mas quando vou criar/editar algumas páginas nessa Wiki com "Galerias" eu nã consigo colocar algumas imagens, um exemplo disso é na página Karen Grant (Jean Grey). Eu queria usar esta imagem: Karen Grant ultimate, oq eu faço? Mycroheroeman 16:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) micro sites hi, i was wondering where you get some of your micros from? i use four sites which across them seem to have most of the familiar ones (http://jerome.galica.free.fr/ , http://micro-heroescompendium.blogspot.com/ , http://houseofmicros.t15.org/ , http://microarchive.free.fr/index.html ), but i notice you upload some i haven't seen before. is there another site/resource i'm unaware of? Spec297 17:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC)spec297 Gozado eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta que o Spec fez. Hi! if I not to estver making certain inform to me. I am not good in the English. Thanks. Hudstock Ajuda! Tudo bem, eu acho que estou com o mesmo problema do superchato, não consigo colocar na galeria em ordem alfabetica. Obridado hudstock. Calendarboy Caraca, dificil. Eu gostaria de saber se os dois ultimos coloquei certo. Obrigado.Hudstock 22:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Outra vez Se eu não consegui. Fale um jeito de mandar os micros e você coloca. Obrigado.Hudstock 23:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Micro noturno e outras histórias... Olá Calendarboy!td bem? Eu procurei,procurei e procurei mas não axei o noturno da ERA DO APOCALIPSE com este uniforme: http://supernovo.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/uncanny-x-force.jpg Vc pode me dizer um site que tenha? aguardo resposta Desde ja agradeço, Microheroeman... Index Olha minha ideia: Já que o filme dos vingadores está por vir e todos os marvelmaniacos estão empolgados, que tal mudar a pagina inicial, só durante o periodo do filme? veja minha ideia pra pagina inicial: Captainamericafilm.png|'''Captain America: In Movies, In Comics Thor1088.png|'Thor:' In Movies, In Comics HO_Hawkeye_3.gif|'Hawkeye:' In Movies, In Comics unickfury6qu.gif|'Nick Fury': In Cinemas, In Comics e assim por diante (usando todos os personagens do filme dos vingadores, mas colocando a legenda DO LADO de cada imagem. Gostou da minha ideia? PS:Eu não intendi oq vc quis dizer com a sua mensagem. PSS: onde posso encontrar microheroes de Jimmy Hudson, de Ultimate X? Obrigado. Mycroheroeman 16:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC)